A Musing
by storycritic218
Summary: It's the night before the big unveiling at the Metro Man Museum and strangely the power goes out. Roxanne is left to write the hook of her live coverage on her cell phone.


She had her dress, not just any dress, THE DRESS. It was perfect. It was a wonderful red bandage dress with a black trim on the top. It screamed, "Come and get me!" Well, at least she hoped it was the only fact that had importance at the moment.

She had been working on her piece all night of the Metro Man Day honors. They were going to give Metro Man a museum and since she was going to be doing a live correspondence she needed something that was smooth and yet had personality. She had written everything, except a good hook.

She had been counting on finishing the last two episodes of Re-Boot (for inspirational purposes), when all of a sudden the lights went out. She straitened up in her chair and looked outside, clear skies. The moon was out and the smog cleared up enough to let a couple stars shine through. Must be a glitch or something. Taking out her cell she texted her key source for good info.

'lights out over bust out again?'

'Far as I know he still singing jailhouse blues'

She crinkled her nose, jailhouse blues indeed. All Megamind ever did was brag about his genius and how feeble everyone was compared to him.

She pushed her rolling chair away from her desk and, with many a practiced motion, twirled herself out of the chair and made her way to the kitchen. Coming out into the living room she pulled the blinds apart she texted again.

_'seems like a whole 2 blocks are out, they got you on this?'_

_'Not yet but hey the night is young.'_

_'young? its after 1 in the morning'_

_'well I was asleep, but then again I never know when you need rescuing ;)'_

She gave a soft smile to the winky face on her screen.

_'Come to think of it I do, there is this big bad deadline and its teaming up with my old nemises RB'_

_'Oh God no, not Roxie Block!'_

She threw her head back and laughed. walking down the line of windows she made her way to the coffe pot at the end of the counter.

_'Help me Metro Wan, you're my only hope!'_

She had almost made it when she slipped and almost fell to her death. Unleashing a death grip to the edge of the counter, she saved herself. Checking that her phone was okay and that she was in no imeadiate danger she let out her breath.

"What the hell?!" She growled to no one in particular. Reaching down to the floor she picked up the paper she slipped on. It was a draft she was writing for an expose on Megamind's jail connections. To think she literally fell for Megamind, well on.

She grabbed herself a mug and poured herself a hot cup of water. She was extra careful as she walked back to her desk, Lord knows this would be the night of all nights to fall and scald herself. With her tush safely back in her seat she placed her cup on the desk and pulled out the bottom left drawer where she kept her on hand tea stash.

Tipping a bit precariously out of her chair she blindly rummaged for the ziplock bag of teas she kept there.

ZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

She couldn't help but jump as her phone rattled nosily on her metal it! She just felt the edge of the plastic. Straightening up, she read her latest message.

_'In case you were looking for them, I put some spare teabags in the TOP left drawer of your desk.'_

She flicked her eyes over and, using her phone for a flashlight, pulled open the said drawer. Scanning the contents she pushed aside various lipsticks, gum, and notes to where finally she caught sight of those marvolous blue packets.

With a silent squee she opened one up and began to let it Julip, how did he know?

She was quick to send her response.

_'Found them! You are a life saver!'_

_'I do what I can. You are not the only citizen in the city ;)'_

_'Stay safe out there we need you looking good for 2morrow'_

_'I left my good face at home. Don't force it Roxie, let it go n' flow. Like you know...art'_

Let it flow he says...

Okay. She could do this.

Seeing as how she was out of power she hit up the note saver on her phone.

"Happy Metro Man Day, Metro City." - yup super clever there Ritchi!

"It's a beautiful day in beautiful downtown, where we're here to honor Metro Man."- She rolled it around in her head. It needed something, something with a bit more flourish.

"It's a beautiful day in beautiful downtown, where we're here to honor a beautiful man, Metro Man."- Better.

"His heart is big and has bigger muscles. Large muscular arms to save us with."- meh.

"His heart is an ocean that's inside a bigger ocean"- she loved the grandeur much better.

She sipped her tea delicately. Watching the skyline checking for the power to come back on. She began to remember all the times he tried to get her to go out with him. Ever since prom he had always had a soft spot when it came to her. She owed him a lot. After all its not everyday when you can be caught in the arms of a super hero... she took a another sip. Who was she kidding- was was every other day.

Her, Metro and Megamind have been doing the same thing for many many years. She knew they talked and hung out every once in a while. Her and Minion swapped recipes from time to time. As much as they fought each other they loved each other.

She scoffed into the night, maybe love was not the word. She cared for Metro, Minion, and sometimes Megs. Love was something that held meaning. A bond that was only to be used in the most trusted and private of circumstances. It was neither of them.

She began once again to write the hook for her newscast.

"For years, he's been watching us with his super-vision, saving us with his super-strength and caring for us with his super-heart."

His heart poor thing. She thought back to all the events and public speeches and realized that he never brought another date with him. It was always them against it all. She stood by his side, adjusted his tie, and even helped pick out the suit. He had always been in a bubble, no one really got to know him for anything other than knowing him. She felt everyone needed at least on friend.

Her phone buzzed in her hand- a text message. She switched screens. It was from Hal- gross.

_'Hey Roxaroo, my powers out. Are you still up?'_

She ignored it. Okay maybe everyone isn't everyone. Anyway, she thought back to the hook.

"Now it's our turn to give something back. This is Roxanne Ritchi, reporting live from the dedication of the Metro Man Museum."

Short, sweet, to the point. She saved it to her email and moved to her bed. She had to be up in a couple hours and make sure everything was perfect. It would be a big day after all.

That's the one thing about Metro City that she liked, nothing changed too much. Another day, another story, and Metro Man would always be there to save them.


End file.
